masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hendel Mitra
A former Alliance soldier, Hendel Mitra is the Security Chief of the Ascension Project. Hendel is a tall man with a muscular chest and arms, rusty-brown hair and light brown skin. His ancestry is part Scandinavian, shown by his Nordic first name, and part Indian, shown his Hindu surname and place of birth. His personality is gruff, loyal and military though somewhat over-zealous. Hendel was born in the suburbs of the New Calcutta megapolis, one of Earth's richest regions. During her pregnancy, his mother suffered exposure to dust-form element zero. Hendel was lucky and was born with biotic powers instead of birth defects. After being detected as a biotic, Hendel was sent to BAaT for training, but ran afoul of the strict military policies under which BAaT was conducted. Every effort was made to separate the teenagers from their families, including making them fear their own children's powers, and in Hendel's case the effort was too successful. He became estranged from his family and refused any contact with them, even after BAaT was shut down. He later enlisted in the Alliance military. Kahlee Sanders believes that Hendel's experiences at BAaT made him all the more determined to help Gillian Grayson, seeing helping her as a way to ease his own pain over the past. Mass Effect: Ascension Hendel is concerned about Paul Grayson's drug addiction and his contact with Gillian. Though he suggests Nick would benefit from a clip around the ear once in a while, Hendel is actually very protective towards all the Project's children. When Gillian unleashes a biotic storm in the cafeteria, Hendel hesitates to stun her and has to use his own biotic talents to protect himself. Hendel blames himself for the destruction Gillian causes, and considers offering his resignation to the board over this incident - though he is also prepared to swallow his pride and ask Grayson to hire him as Gillian's private biotic tutor. However, Hendel's protectiveness toward Gillian pays off when he catches Dr. Jiro Toshiwa giving her cerebrospinal medication, resulting in a seizure. Though Jiro stuns Hendel several times, Hendel manages to stay conscious and keep Gillian alive with CPR until the EMTs arrive. After Jiro is revealed as a Cerberus operative, Hendel accompanies Kahlee Sanders, Gillian and Paul Grayson to Omega in order to protect Gillian from Cerberus. There they are captured by the Cerberus operative Pel, and held prisoner, discovering Hendel's suspicions were correct and Paul is also a Cerberus operative. Pel plans to sell Hendel, along with Gillian, to the Collectors and make a fortune. All three are broken out by the quarian Lemm'Shal nar Tesleya and, after a battle with their captors, flee to the Migrant Fleet. Along with Gillian and Kahlee, Hendel is imprisoned on the shuttle during its long quarantine, but spends the time by giving Gillian lessons in using her biotic powers. He accompanies Kahlee on her tour of the Idenna, and is amazed at the free economy of the ship's trading deck. When Cerberus sends Paul Grayson and the quarian Golo to extract Gillian, Hendel supports the Idenna's crew by using his biotics in combat, but is badly hurt in the battle. He recovers enough to help defuse the explosives aboard the Cyniad before it can destroy the Idenna. When Kahlee leaves, taking Paul with her as a captive, Hendel remains behind aboard the Migrant Fleet with Gillian. He intends to serve as Gillian's protector while they travel aboard the Idenna, on her long mission to search for a new quarian homeworld. Mass Effect: Deception This section features material from the first edition of Mass Effect: Deception, which BioWare has acknowledged contains discrepancies with other Mass Effect lore. Once revised editions of the book are released, this section will be updated. In Mass Effect: Deception, Hendel Mitra and Gillian Grayson still live on the Idenna, where both have become trusted members of the crew. Mitra and Gillian help defend the Idenna when it comes under attack from a batarian slave ship, the Glory of Khar'shan. After the quarian head of the security team, Ugho, is killed during the boarding attempt, Mitra takes command and leads the counterattack. With Gillian's biotics, the quarians kill most of the slavers and take control of their ship. When one of the slaves aboard it, Hal McCann, tells Gillian that her father was dead, Mitra leaves with her on the batarian ship to see if they can find out what happened. Trivia *Mitra is hinted as being homosexual from comments made by Kahlee Sanders. If true, this would make Hendel Mitra the first homosexual male depicted in the Mass Effect universe. Category:Biotics Category:Systems Alliance Category:Recurring Characters